


The Sweet Here After

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Daniel comes back from the alternate reality with no proof of his trip. But without evidence he is scorned by the rest of his team. An unexpected piece of evidence turns up and allows the rest of the team to be convinced.Missing scene before the Season One episode "Serpent’s Lair"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Sweet Here After

 

 

Star Gate SG-1  
Sweet Here After  
(Set after Politics and Before   
Within serpents Grasp

Two Days after Shutdown of SGC.

**Tuesday Morning 0730 hours**

Daniel sat heavily on his bed, thinking about his past and future. With the star Gate shut down, their was no hope of rescuing Sha'uri from Apophis now. Tired, Daniel knew that what ever happened he had to follow his heart, and the star gate address. No matter what the cost. Sighing, he began to unload his pack in which he had placed the artifacts into before he was dimensionally replaced. Picking up his jacket, Daniel began to empty the pockets, until his hand grazed the edge of something sharp. Frowning Daniel looked inside and found his digital camera, the one he had shown to the alternate Jack and Sam to convince them of his existence. 

" I have nothing better to do." He sighed, and hooked the tape up to the VCR in his room, at first their was static, but then the image cleared to reveal the other Samantha Carter, and Jack O' Neil staring into the camera. 

" Well Doctor Daniel Jackson, I guess this means that were dead... I never really expected you to make it, but as your watching us. I wanted to tell you that what you did, took a lot of guts. I hope that they believe you back on your side." 

Jack said, turning to Carter, " Um, I guess that in your world we have a friendship, a bond between two scientists." She smiled, " I wanted to say that I hope things work out for you." 

Suddenly a noise behind Daniel startled him, as he turned to greet the intruder, and found Jack gaping at the screen, " That's us?" He asked, watching as Samantha kept talking. His eyes glued to the set as he saw what Daniel had been explaining all along. 

" Yes, that's Samantha... She didn't join the military but received her degree in Astrophysics." Daniel explained, trying to hide his grin. 

"It's real then...The world that was destroyed...Everything that I joked about...Was real?" Jack asked, his voice quiet. 

Daniel only nodded. 

" Why didn't you show us?" Jack asked, turning to his friend. 

Daniel looked at Jack, " I should say because I thought that you would believe me...But I just found this. Catherine must have placed it there for Jack and Sam before the initial attack, Catherine died as well as Sam for the cause... The other Jack, I'm not sure." Daniel explained, trying to move closer to Jack, " I told you I wasn't crazy. But Jack, you see that I'm right. There isn't any choice, someone has to stop the attack." 

Jack looked into his friends piercing blue eyes, watching him struggle not only with him but also within himself. " Jack listen, I need your help. I want to go through... To the coordinate, I want to stop the attack. But I need your help, I need you to delay General Hammond, " 

Jack threw up his hands in frustration, " Danny, listen even if I could.. Why would you take such a chance? You might not be able to stop them alone?" 

Daniel glanced at the screen then back at Jack, " Because if nobody is going to fight for Earth, if I'm the only one...Then so be it, but I refuse to sit here well the Go'uald prepare for their attack on us.. Jack I need the codes to lock out, to delay General Hammond... I want to do this...I'm part of SG-1. I refuse to die standing Jack.... I need your help." 

Jack stood in awe of the information given to him, the realness of the situation, and the look of determination that was in Daniel's eyes. 

" Alright, but I'm going with you." Jack said, pulling Daniel into a hug, " Second the motion." A call from the door disturbed them, as Carter and Teal'c looked at Jack and Daniel, " We're a team, we go down fighting, Sir!" Smiling as she was also pulled into a hug. 

~fin~   


* * *

>   
> © September 7,1999 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  
[Back](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/fiction.html)


End file.
